


Lunch time in the swamp

by VictoriaBlue



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Frotagge, I'm sorry this is my only contribution to the fandom, Oral Sex, PWP, Read author notes please., Squirting, There is a reason for that tag, based on another work, gumbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaBlue/pseuds/VictoriaBlue
Summary: Alastor just wanted to show you his Gumbo recipe. But oh well, accidents happen.(Self-indulgent fanfic based onDapper Dresser)
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 189





	Lunch time in the swamp

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dapper Dresser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537630) by [AppleDaddyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleDaddyo/pseuds/AppleDaddyo), [Caffinatedkitti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffinatedkitti/pseuds/Caffinatedkitti), [NotBrooke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotBrooke/pseuds/NotBrooke). 



> Hello everyone! I'm in Hazbin hell, and ever since I fell into the fandom, I've been obsessing over an amazing (really I cannot stress this enough) AMAZING work called [Dapper Dresser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537630/chapters/48747773). It's published right here, and if you haven't read it, you are seriously missing out. 
> 
> Anyways, I'm a thirst being and my only contribution to this fandom is this piece of thirsty crap. This is porn, that's it, when god was sorting out talents he got to me and said: "Yes, Victoria will be amazing at writing how fictional characters and occasionally really weird self-inserts get at it with rich, luxurious details, happy birthday my girl"
> 
> So yeah, this piece is a really (reaaaallly) self-indulgent piece of porn. The whole setting is based on [Dapper Dresser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537630/chapters/48747773), and if you want to understand, you have to read the actual book (and it's amazing so???? do yourself a favor and read it IT'S SO GOOD HOLY CRAP) but technically this has no plot, just porn, so you might as well read this first AND then go on the actual book. 
> 
> There are some mild spoilers tho, beware. 
> 
> WARNING: This is graphic. I don't think the actual book has smut this graphic but then again, this is the talent God gave me. This text has explicit sexual content, swearing, and it's absolutely not suited for minors.  
> English is not my first language so if you happen to see something weird, just tell me.

You were supposed to have eternity, you knew that already. There was no need to rush your learning, or to force yourself beyond your own limits. 

But alas, you were an impatient person, and you wanted to learn as fast as possible. 

You wouldn't be a lost puppy, vulnerable and defenseless behind the big bad Radio Demon. If you were to stand by his side as an equal, you had to learn to defend yourself. 

And so you were back at his library, a thick book in your lap as you read about demon transformations, taking in all the information you could. You had been there since the minute you woke up, had breakfast on his desk, and were now expecting lunch in the very same spot. The smell of something roasting was coating every corner of the house. 

"Darling, are you still occupied with that book? You must give yourself some rest, do not rush. Come, let's eat in the kitchen."

His voice startled you out of your reading, a gentle smile spreading in your face as you saw him enter with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and with no tie or coat. 

This was such a domestic moment, really.

"I'm sorry, I just... " gently, your fingers traced the worn-out page you were reading before. You were impatient, you wanted to be on equal grounds with him already. 

But he was right, there was time, and you didn't want to waste another second away from him. You still missed him, you realized, even if you had him by your side for some days now, your relationship falling into place bit by bit, you still missed him every second he was away. "Never mind. Let's go eat."

You put the book away and stood up with a little hop, you had been sitting on his desk, and your height wouldn't let you get down any other way. "So, my good sir, with what exquisite dish will you pamper me this fine evening?" You mocked his exaggerated mannerisms and even offered him your hand to kiss, which he took. He left a kiss on the knuckles. 

"I'm quite glad you asked, my dear! This is an amazing Gumbo recipe my mother taught me back when I was living with her! She always said I had to make sure the rice didn't get all sticky, but it always did!" He chirped, laughing loudly and practically dragging you around the house, towards the kitchen, "but do not worry, because I finally mastered the recipe!" 

The smell of fresh shrimp and spices was absolutely welcomed by your nose. 

You almost hated that he knew his cooking was amazing, and he was so full of himself because of that. 

Smug bastard. You loved him so much. 

"Is it ready?" 

"Juuust a little tiny bit more simmering, darling, good things take time." He was positively excited for this meal, you could see it in the way his eyes crinkled, and his smile spread. He looked almost boyish. 

"Smells amazing, Al." You hugged him from the back as he used a wooden spoon to stir the contents of a big red casserole. Your arms hugged his waist, your face buried in the lean muscles of his back. You inhaled his scent, taking in the musky aroma of his skin and the clean clothes he wore. Without realizing it, you began gently rubbing your face on his back. 

"Smells so good."

"Ah... Darling, I believe you are not talking about my wonderful Gumbo recipe anymore, now, are you?" Your cheeks colored instantly, unaware of how your face was rubbing against him. But you still smiled, pressing your nose and forehead against his back for a moment before he turned around and held you back. "You've been so terribly busy with this project. I'm afraid, if this goes on, I shall very soon become truly jealous of my own library." That made you smile. 

The height difference between you was ridiculous, so Alastor had to lift your light body and place you over the counter. Your nose was brushing gently against his neck and jaw, lips softly kissing his pulse point, "should I make it up to you?" you whispered.

And then, just like that, you were kissing. It felt only natural. Like this was where you were supposed to be, with the person you were supposed to. Your hand brushed a soft red lock off his face and then caressed his cheek with a tenderness he had only dreamed of. 

He had never imagined receiving such affection, enjoying these domestic moments with the woman he loved. Kissing her with ease, caressing her waist and back. He almost felt afraid of waking up alone in his bed, with the cruel realization that he had been dreaming. 

No, if this was a dream, he wished to never wake up. 

You pulled away from the kiss first, just to sigh softly, the warm sensation of his lips on yours pushing you to reunite his mouth with your own again, this time tilting your head to the side. 

Soon, just molding his mouth with yours and pressing your lips wasn't enough anymore, and even if you really just wanted a kiss, letting your tongue trail his lower lip to ask for access was easy. 

And he opened his mouth to welcome your tongue, easily. 

It startled you how easily you could simply lose yourself in his arms. 

The kiss that had started as a soft sign of affection was now turning into a heated exchange of bites and saliva. As soon as his tongue found yours, your fingers found its way to his hair, to press him against your face. Your legs, too, closed around his waist to get him as close as possible. 

The taste of his tongue on yours, his hands pressing against your waist, the tension on his shoulders, and on his fingers, made you feel the now-familiar heat pooling at the bottom of your stomach

Your breathing was hard, the heat of the moment burning your lungs and your belly, a sudden need to close your legs and press your thighs together sent shivers down your spine. You could feel the electricity on your skin as if his radio signals could caress your body. 

He could feel you were wet, the shift in your body language, and the sudden heat he could feel emanating from between your legs telling him all he needed to know. 

He had said he wasn’t ready for that step just yet, he didn’t want to take you in the middle of the day next to a heating pot of Gumbo, half-dressed and over his kitchen counter. He wished that precious first time to be special, to become a memory you could share together. 

It was important. 

But there was no harm in pleasuring you, he had become quite good in the task if he said so himself. He was proud to be a fast learner. Once again the kiss was broken, this time by him. His mouth found its way to your neck, lips sucking on your skin, teeth scratching and marking the soft spot right above de jugular and below the ear. Then he descended to your throat, then your sternum, your chest that was rising violently with your labored breath. 

He left a wet kiss right above one of your breasts, wetting carelessly the fabric of your dress. 

“What about the meal?” You asked, weakly because you didn’t want him to stop. He was now mouthing over your other breast, finding the sensitive nipple even above the soft cotton. 

“ _I’m having an appetizer before_ , my dear, unless you would like to skip that.” 

Your face flushed but your stomach filled with heat. Your breath was labored, and he wasn’t even started yet. 

“If you are quite alright with it, then I will help myself.” 

_ “Yes…”  _

His hands caressed your thighs, lifting the border of your dress until the soft skin beneath was exposed completely. He mouthed the milky path of skin that was closer to your hip, hands opening your legs even more so he could happily settle between them. On his knees, his face was level with your pelvis while you were on the counter. 

His ridiculous height was useful in moments like these. 

You lifted your hips obediently so the skirt of your dress was wrapped around your waist, panties exposed as his mouth caressed the inside of your left thigh. 

Your skin was tingling with anticipation, legs almost shaking because the effort of not opening them even more was getting to you. And he was being a tease, the absolute motherfucker, he was taking pleasure in knowing you couldn’t wait. 

When his mouth finally reached your core, he kissed the soft labia through your panties, wetting the fabric and mouthing at it with no consideration for the weak cotton. The flavor of the clothing against his tongue wasn’t bad, he could still taste your wetness, the heat flowing outside of you. 

A gasp left your mouth as he pressed his mouth completely against your panties, tongue flat against your vulva. And then he was pressing inside, still through the panties. Automatically, your hands reached for his head, fingers tangling into his hair. _“Please…”_ you whispered to yourself, but he could hear you perfectly. 

He was done toying with you. He had no patience.

A dangerously clawed hand took the border of your panties to pull it aside, and then his mouth was on you, his tongue tasting your core and his lips sucking on your clit with a skill that was way too unfair. Wasn’t he supposed to be inexperienced? Your whole body shook with pleasure as the long, wet muscle penetrated your body, his nose rubbing against your clit. 

And then that tongue was on the hard pearl that crowned your sex, pressing and moving. He liked to experiment, drawing small circles around the small button, or sucking directly. That often made you tremble, he liked that. 

And, ah, he was in heaven. His senses were overloaded with you: your flavor, your aroma, your touch, your voice. He could look up and see you gloriously spread over the counter, head thrown back in bliss and legs open for him. He could stick his tongue all the way into you and feel your walls clasp around him. He could taste the slick that was overflowing from you. He felt like a starving man consuming a banquet. 

He growled like a hungry predator. It was truly unbelievable to him how much pleasure he took from pleasuring you. 

His jaw grew tired, but his need to bring you even more pleasure kept him going. By now your hands were in his hair, pulling him closer as you pushed your hips against his face. Your back was leaning against the wall and your hips were halfway off the counter to grant him access, your neck would totally hurt after this, but fuck it, you were too busy being eaten out, fuck your health. 

“Oh shit, oh fuck right there, keep it right there honey, _don’t stop”_

A lewd string of moans left your mouth when he decided to focus his attention on the small pearl, his lips closing around to suck while his tongue massaged the little spot. Hard. Your legs were shaking, you could feel yourself getting close, too close. 

You didn’t feel his hand changing, the always sharp nails shortening to a safe length. You didn’t feel his palm caressing your thigh until he had two fingers into you, fucking you while his lips sucked at your clit. 

His long fingers felt amazing against your pulsing walls, but when he crooked them to massage that particular, velvety spot, you literally choked on your own saliva. 

The soft pads of his fingers were rubbing madly, his lips and tongue on your clit. You felt your eyes roll to the back of your head, hands losing control over his hair and pulling way too hard, he growled, but your loud moans prevented you from hearing. And he loved the effect, so he kept going, his other hand pressing too hard against the plump inside of your left thigh.

Something was happening, you could feel your body literally dissolving, hips bucking, a strange heat pooling way beyond your belly. 

_“Ahh fuuuuck…”_ you said something that almost sounded like his name, but with how slurred your talking was, you weren’t sure if he understood. You were losing brain cells by the second. 

And then you recognized just what was that weird feeling pooling inside of you, just for a moment. The only thing you managed to say was “Wai-”, and then your climax hit you. 

You pulled hard on his hair as the most intense, long, and amazing orgasm wrecked your body. You could physically see the source of the pressure leaving your body because you were squirting stupid amounts of slick all over him. 

The outcome took him by surprise, his face and clothes covered in the wet fluid that came out of your body after you orgasmed. He had never seen you collapse in such a way, all of your limbs trembling, your voice so loud he could swear George and Georgina would hear. And it rendered him speechless. He took his fingers out with care and lifted himself back to standing. His clothes were ruined, his breathing labored and, oh, he was so painfully hard. 

“Darling, are you alright?” 

His voice snapped you out of whatever high you were basking in. You saw him there, absolutely ruined and wrecked, covered in your fluids, and blushing adorably. You needed him in that instant. Your arms were short, but you managed to pull him in for another heated kiss, legs closing around his waist once more. You felt drugged, your lust was more intense than you ever remembered. “You are so hard.” You whispered against his mouth, you could feel it, your soaked panties didn’t shield your wet sex from his erection, still trapped in his clothes. 

“I…” He was sure that you wanted him, but this… no, it wasn’t alright. _It wasn’t the memory he wanted._

As if reading his mind, you kissed him softly in the cheek, then his nose. “I know, not yet, but please let me do something for you, it’s not fair if you stay like this”. Your kisses reached his forehead and his jaw, then his neck, the pulsing jugular. You could feel the blood pumping furiously, exposing just how intense was his heartbeat. “My hands, my mouth, my thighs, whatever you want.” 

Your offer made him relax visibly. There was no harm in indulging in these pleasures you had already explored together. “Ah, my love, what an offer, so tempting that I find myself unable to decide. What do I like more?” He returned your kisses then, his voice an octave lower. Your legs were already trapping him against you, his hips pushing forward involuntarily, rutting against your core. 

“Whatever you want, dear, take whatever you want. _I’m yours.”_

But he was already quite content simply rutting against you. Your hand reached between your bodies to open his pants in a hurry, so he could push his hips and rub himself against your soaked, ruined panties without the ridiculous clothe barrier. 

His hands grabbed your hips to pull them even more forward, but you knew he wouldn’t let you fall. So you let him. While his cock rubbed against your hypersensitive sex, your hands found their way to his silky hair again. So soft, his hair was really too soft. 

“That’s it, good boy, does it feel good?” You sighed, and in return, he also sighed against your sternum, hips snapping quicker as his cock slid right against your clit, the heat and wetness of your sex too tempting. 

It would have been so easy to simply position himself, push and feel the velvety wetness of your insides. So easy, there, already presented to him. 

But no, not yet, not like this. He was content with just this, his body reacting to the way your voice praised him.

“Just like that, so good for me, so beautiful, so powerful, so strong, I’m all yours, only yours” your praises were doing something incredible to him. He could feel the heat pooling in his stomach, the amazing pleasure getting to his whole body, concentrating between his legs.

“ _Good boy, cum for me, love, I want to make you feel good, cum for me.”_

He moaned softly against your skin, panting because this was too much, he could feel the wet warmth of your pussy, the texture of your soaked panties, the sound of your voice as you caressed his hair and ears, while he rutted against you… He was ruined, he was completely wrecked, you controlled him in ways that could terrify him. But oh, it felt so good, he was drooling against your chest, drunk in the pleasure and high of your praises and love-ridden words. 

He came with a puffed-out breath, his whole body freezing and then relaxing, the wet semen coating the soft curls of your mound, his drool falling from your sternum to your breasts. 

You smiled, allowing him to recover and running your hands through his hair meanwhile. When he lifted his head to look at you, you let your hands fall to his shoulders. “You will be the end of me.” He declared, and you smiled. You were about to kiss him when a peculiar aroma reached your senses. He smelled it too because suddenly that sexed-up haze was gone and he was taking his hands to his hair in a dramatical gesture. “The Gumbo! Oh, now it’s ruined! Look at this disaster, my mother would be outraged knowing I burnt her Gumbo!” 

You couldn’t hold back your laugh, he had burnt the fucking Gumbo! 

“Stop laughing right now, will you? This is a disaster! What would my mother say knowing **I burnt her Gumbo?!”**

“Dear, your mother would be far more preoccupied with why you burnt her Gumbo than the fact that it’s ruined” Alastor was quiet then, the small sound of an interrupted radio signal cutting off his tantrum. 

“Well yes, that one she will never know, fortunately! But see what you cause! What will we eat now?!” You rolled your eyes, fixing your clothes. It didn’t bother you that you were covered in slick and semen. You hoped off the counter and approached him to fix his clothes too. You just couldn’t take him seriously if he was being melodramatic with his dick out like that. 

“Come on, you can fix it with the snappity thing, can’t you?” 

He crossed his arms, like an angry toddler refusing a toy because it wasn’t the one he wanted, but he did his snappity thing anyways. You ate amazing Gumbo, perfectly clean and with fresh clothes on, and since you couldn’t enjoy your afterglow thanks to the burnt Gumbo, you demanded cuddling time after lunch. 

You were going back to your training soon, but not today. You had time. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
